


A Hair Erasing Experience

by TextileTown



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:40:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23176357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TextileTown/pseuds/TextileTown
Summary: A short story about Akko and Diana from Little Witch Academia and their mutual efforts to look and feel good.The story assumes familiarity with Little Witch Academia and contains some moderate adult content.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 1
Kudos: 67





	A Hair Erasing Experience

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Updated for a few spelling and typographical errors that annoyed me on re-reading it.

"Aren't you excited, our first swim in the new pool?" Akko's enthusiasm did not carry to Sucy as they walked along the Luna Nova corridor, Sucy replied "It's not a new pool, it's a renovated pool and no I'm not excited". Akko turned to her left and focused her attention on her friend Lotte "What about you Lotte, you like to swim right?", Lotte thought for a second before answering "I don't dislike it, like the Headmistress said it is good exercise". Akko's face turned to a frown before snapping back to a wide eyed enthusiasm. She looked over again at Sucy about to try a second attempt to rouse enthusiasm from her when she spotted something "You don't have your gym bag with you Sucy. Sucy sighed and replied "No, that's because I'm not swimming" she placed a hand over her tummy "I'm feeling a little, delicate" the last word edged with a mischievous tone that failed to be caught by Akko who tried to console her friend "I'm sorry Sucy, maybe next week", "Yes, maybe" Sucy's reply dripped with enough sarcasm for even Akko to notice and she turned to scrutinize her friend. Sucy smiled and said "Have fun, I'll be watching from the viewing gallery" she left her friends and went up steps that lead to the gallery.

Akko and Lotte then saw Diana, Hannah and Barbara walking down the corridor in the opposite direction. Both groups were equidistant from the entrance to the changing rooms and Akko and Lotte started to walk with hesitant steps to avoid an encounter. Akko and Lotte's calculations were correct and they got to the changing rooms with enough delay for Diana and her friends to have already gone inside.

Akko and Lotte relaxed at having missed an encounter with the three girls. Akko pushed open the door and entered the changing room, Lotte followed close behind and they both looked round for a place to change. The room was plain with windows high up and wooden benches fixed along the walls with clothes hooks running higher up. Akko's shoulders slumped as she saw the only spaces left were next to where Diana and her friends had chosen. They walked over and put their small gym bags on the bench and started to take off their uniforms. Akko stood to change and turned her back to the other girls in an attempt to avoid their attention.

Diana was methodically taking each item of clothing off and folding it neatly on to the bench. Meanwhile Hannah and Barbara were gossiping as they changed. "It's no surprise she doesn't know better" said Hannah with mock sympathy, Barbara replied pointedly "She just needs to look around,you wouldn't see anyone else wearing those shoes" she paused as she indicated towards Akko and Lotte "well no-one of consequence". Akko's shoulders tensed as she heard the comment that she knew would be directed at her. She looked over at Lotte who was sitting down taking off her socks. Lotte looked up and smiled to assuage her hot-headed friend. Akko turned away as a glower spread across her face. The anger being sublimated to physical activity as she started to undress more rapidly. Taking up the cue from her friend, Hannah replied "You have to be sorry for girls like that", Barbara took up the theme "first it's the wrong shoes, then it's the wrong hair,then the wrong school and then the wrong friends".

Akko had just taken her knickers off and in anger crunched them in her hand then threw them on to her pile of clothes and span round to face Hannah and Barbara, Akko snapped "You're talking about me aren't you?". Hannah and Barbara turned to look at her with a look of mock shock on their faces. As their eyes took in the naked form of Akko in front of them a smirk spread across their faces turning to a cruel snicker. Akko's anger faded as she felt the two girls and then other girls in the changing room stare at her. Barbara savouring the increasingly bashful girl in front of her launched what she hoped would be a critical hit "Akko, the gardeners can lend you some pruners if you need", Hannah followed up to make sure the stake was truly driven home" Looks like you'd need a lawn-mower to sort that out".

Akko looked confused and then followed the path of their gaze and realised they were looking at her crotch. Akko turned to see the other girls staring over at the unfolding scene. Turning back to Hannah and Barbara her gaze was caught by Diana who was the the only other nude girl in the room. Akko focused on her lithe figure on the verge of maturity. Although Akko was used to seeing other girls and women in bath houses back home, she had never really examined anyone like this before. Perhaps sensing the stare on her, Diana turned round so that she was facing her friends and Akko. Akko was mesmerised and took in her breasts that pointed up in a way that seemed to defy gravity, her stomach that was flat and yet gently contoured and merged seamlessly with a smooth hairless groin. Akko realised then why what to her was a potent sign of her growing maturity was now being singled out as something to be mocked.

As Diana started to speak Akko's gaze shot up from it's wandering to meet with Diana's eyes "Hannah, Barbara, Akko's grooming...or lack thereof, is her own business" with that Diana turned back to finish changing. Hannah and Barbara continued to smirk as they followed suit and turned their backs on Akko.

Although it had been only a few moments Akko's mind was racing and she stood where she was until Lotte reached up and held Akko's left hand from behind and gently turned her round. Akko saw Lotte's kind smile that acted like an umbrella of friendship to shield her from the cruel emotions raining down on her. Lotte whispered "Let's finish changing".

The only light in the room was desk lamp that shone on Akko and her book. She was trying to concentrate on the extra work that Professor Ursula had given her,her mind however kept wandering to the embarrassment of earlier in the day and the fact the other girls were in the assembly hall watching a special screening of a new documentary about a witch who did special effects on Broadway. Akko would normally have loved to see the film as it was in many ways similar to her idol's magic, but at the moment she didn't want to be around the other girls as she knew the gossip and rumours of what happened today would be sweeping round the school.

A sudden knock on the door made Akko sit up in surprise, she swept out of her seat and went over to the door and opened it to see Diana standing there who began speaking without delay "I'm sorry to bother you Akko, I was informed you were not at the screening and wanted to apologise for earlier, may I come in?". Akko was somewhat lost for words and so simply pushed the door open. Diana strode to the center of the room and turned on the spot to face Akko. "As I was saying I'm sorry for what happened earlier, in the changing room. I'm now more aware of the cultural differences you faced since moving to this country...I let myself down in what I said...and so I hope you accept an apology.Hannah and Barbara are also sorry for their behaviour on this occasion. I suspected it would be your preference for only one of us to come to apologise. Anyway, I will leave you to your evening".

Akko, stared at Diana trying and failing not to imagine an image of her as she was in the changing rooms. Before she knew what she was saying Akko blurted out "Don't you worry about, you know, cutting yourself shaving down there?" Diana raised an eyebrow, before realisation dawned "You're not aware of godiva potion?" Akko shook her head, Diana's brow furrowed for a moment before she continued "I suppose I owe you a good turn...and it would be safer to show you than give you instructions. Do you have half an hour to spare?", Akko looked over at her book and turned back to Diana and nodded. Diana walked towards Akko and took her hand "good, come with me Akko".

Diana's room was much larger than Akko's and had it's own bathroom, as they entered Diana told her that Hannah and Barbara were watching the film and continued "Do you shave your legs everyday", Akko was not entirely sure this was not a new way to tease her replied sheepishly "yep". Matter of factly Diana continues "You'll like this then, godiva potion lasts for a month. Our bathroom is through there, take your clothes off and stand in the bath tub". Uncertainty showed on Akko's face, Diana continued "It's OK we're both girls, from my research group female nudity is quite common in Japan, isn't that correct?". Akko almost apologetically softly said "It's not that...this morning..." Diana registered her concern and turned to her putting a hand on her shoulder "Oh I see...I give you my oath as a Cavendish that I won't do anything to hurt you". Akko found her words made her both reassured and strangely excited and she nodded her consent. Diana caught her arm before she went in to the bathroom "here you can use my robe".

Akko stood in the bath as instructed with Diana's soft luxurious robe resting gently on her skin. Diana came in with a glass bottle with a cork in and her wand in hand. She passed the bottle to Akko and said "this is liquid godiva soap, it's a type of domestic potion and removes hair. You simply lather it where you want to remove the hair and then say a spell to activate it". Akko held the bottle and turned her gaze down "thank you Diana, is this what you use...you know...there?". Diana blushed slightly "yes, I...I wouldn't want you to do any thing just because of today, I can show you how it works on your legs "Akko replied "It's not that, I think it looked nice" Akko's eyes turned down further to look in the bath tub and her face became flush with red, as did Diana's. After a moment Diana found her voice "Go ahead just use a little bit and then you can run some water and lather it, on your...area...and then we'll do the spell. I'll give you some privacy" Diana turned around.

Diana became aware of how quiet the room was, she reasoned to herself that that was the reason she was listening so intently to the sounds coming from Akko. Diana heard her robe being gently rested on the end of the bath, the cork popping out the bottle and the bottle being place on the shelf by the bath. The old tap being gently turned and the little flow of water that lasted for a few moments. The faint rustling sound as Akko's hand applied the lather. The strangely noisy silence was broken by Akko's shy "I'm done".

Diana turned round quickly, she thought maybe too quickly, such thoughts were over taken as she saw Akko standing in the bath. Although she had seen her earlier she had not consciously taken the view in, she was slim and toned, not a womanly figure and yet very feminine. Akko stood nervously, if it had been in other circumstances Diana may have taken it to be coyly. It took an act of will for Diana to only look at her for a couple of seconds before carrying on the process. Diana brought up her wand and then stopped in thought as she realised that it may have been better to practice the words of the spell before hand, it was too late now and so she started to coach Akko through the process "you'll need to say lalarnium relainium. Say it to yourself a few times and then we can try it with the wand. I'm sure you'll do it without incident". At the words of encouragement Akko's posture changed and she said loud and confidently "lalarnium relainium, lalarnium relainium, lalarnium relainium". Diana said sardonically "very good, now try it with a softer voice, I hear sound travels in the shared showers". Akko's eyes looked up and then met with Diana's "Oh yeah, I have heard other girls saying that in the showers, now I know why!". Diana laughed "Indeed you do, now try a few times quietly, but not too quietly". Akko obliged and then Diana passed her her wand and mimed to show Akko to point it at the lather and say the words. Akko nodded and then said "lalarnium relainium" a little spark of magical energy flickered on the wand and traveled downwards. When it reached her hair the sparkles multiplied slowly traveling down until where once there had been thick unruly hair was now smooth bare skin.

Akko stared down "It worked" she then lifted her head to face Diana "it worked first time, thanks Diana". Diana looked at the beautiful girl standing in-front of her, she couldn't say the words she wanted to and had to settle for "Yes you cast it effectively, it's an improvement, I think". Akko looked down again "It looks a bit funny, but I think I'll like it". Diana reached out her hand "May I take the wand, thank you. Please feel free to rinse yourself off. There is a mirror there if you want to take a look. I'll wait in my room for you."

Akko left Diana's room and headed back up to her room. In her hand was the bottle of godiva potion that Diana had given to her. It had been a see-saw day and she was more than ready for bed. She wondered if Diana was getting ready for bed, the thought made her trip on the stairs and she landed on the landing flat on her face.

At the swimming lesson the next week Akko and Lotte got there as early as possible. Sucy again was excused for feeling under the weather. The week before, after Hannah and Barbara had teased her, Akko had made sure she was the last one to finish and therefore did not have to go in the showers with any of the other girls. With the change she had made to her appearance with Diana's help she was now worried that someone might see her and start to gossip about the sudden change and so she resolved to go to the showers last again. Judging by last week's effort if she tried she would be amongst the best swimmers in the class. She thought that maybe she would be less self-conscious the next week and be able to swim to her full potential then.

The lesson involved a lot of diving and Akko started to worry that it may be difficult to carry out her plan if everyone finished at the same time. To her relief towards the end of the lesson the teacher, Miss Daniels, told them to line up and take it in turns to swim four lengths of the pool. Akko did what she did last time and did some stretching to delay queuing and then made her way to the back of the line. She was surprised to see Diana a place a head of her in the queue, normally Diana seemed to end up at the head of queues and she was one of the better swimmers in the class so had nothing to be embarrassed about. When it was time for the last swimmers it turned out there was only three girls left. The teacher told them to begin and the three girls started to swim. Their classmate in the middle was one of the better swimmers and set off at a good pace. Akko started her efforts to cruise along one notch above slow motion and was surprised to see that Diana was going at the same pace. When they completed the first lap their classmate was nearing completing her third. As Akko and Diana neared the end of their second lap the teacher asked Diana if she was alright "Yes Miss Daniels, I'm just a little tired, I'll make sure to finish though". Akko covertly glared at the teacher for not asking if she was OK. Akko then looked over to Diana who was still keeping pace with her.

When Akko and Diana finished they climbed out and Miss Daniels counseled Diana "If you're feeling tired you really must not push yourself. Now to the showers for both of you". The girls headed in and picked up towels from the stack near the showers. Akko consoled herself that although there was someone else in the shower it was Diana and she knew all about her change so there was no need to worry. Their classmate was just leaving the showers when Akko and Diana went in. It was small with pegs to the right of the doorway and then open showers along two of the walls. Akko slipped out of her costume and hung it up along with her towel and then walked over to a shower in the corner. Meanwhile Diana bent over and touched her toes before undressing and then went to the shower adjacent to Akko, as she approached Diana said "I felt a little twinge". Akko nodded and tried to adjust the heat on the antique showers to something bearable as Diana did the same.

Akko turned to Diana "How are you feeling now? A nice warm shower always helps me feel better". Diana replied in the serene aloofness Akko was used to "I'm fine thank you". The girls stood in silence for a while before Diana spoke again this time a voice was slightly tremulous "I see things are, err going well, with your new look". Akko laughed nervously "Yes, I've tried other places too" then in a whisper "It's really smooth, much better than razors". Diana's face was growing redder and redder and with a gulp she ejaculated "Yes I wonder which of us is smoother" she faced forward as she said it, her eyes turned to look at Akko. She saw that Akko was suddenly in thought and then turned bright red and like Diana looked straight ahead as she replied "Yeah I wonder, maybe we could..." Diana finished the sentence "test?". Akko nodded and turned to look at Diana as Diana did likewise. They then looked down at each other and both moved their right hands towards each others bellies. They both stood with their eyes fixed on their hands and they felt the sensation of the other girl touching their soft skin. Slowly and together they moved their hands downwards feeling each others smooth unblemished skin. Their hands came to rest on each others mounds and their fingers stilled. The two girls looked up slowly until their eyes met.They saw their own thoughts and desires returned in the eyes they looked into. Then like two gazelles hearing a lion's roar they broke their gaze and shot their hands back to their sides as Miss Daniels' voice boomed in from the changing area "Are you two still chatting, I've go to lock up you know.". Diana replied as she rapidly turned off her shower "We're sorry Miss Daniels we will be out in a jiffy". Diana spun round grabbed her towel and went through to the changing room. Akko stood in the shower as her mind raced for several more minutes until in angrier tones Miss Daniels called her again. At that she left the shower. When she walked in to the changing room and passed the wrathful Miss Daniels she saw that Diana had already left.

Akko looked across the ornate dinning hall with her head resting on her left hand. She picked at her food as the chatter of her friends ebbed and flowed around her. Across the hall Diana sat at a table with Hannah and Barbara, she delicately dabbed her mouth with her napkin and placed it on her tray. Hannah looked at Diana's food that had barely been touched and repeated a question she had asked a few minutes earlier "are you sure you're alright Diana?", Diana replied with an authority to put an end to the line of questioning "Yes Hannah, as I said I appreciate your concern". The three girls got up from their seats and as she stood Diana turned her head to scan the room and met Akko's gaze. As their eyes met Akko's head shot-up from where it was resting on her hand and her world became the beautiful elfin figure looking back at her. Diana saw Akko's friends react to Akko's sudden change of posture and start to look around for the cause. Diana turned swiftly to see Hannah and Barbara waiting for her, Diana passed them briskly and they obediently followed behind.

On Akko's table Amanda spoke out first "Don't let those stuck-up bimbos get to you Akko" Akko turned to her and said "No, no I'm not" she then turned her attention to her food and Amanda took the hint. It had been a day since Akko and Diana were together in the shower and Hannah and Barbara seemed to be even more glued to Diana than usual. Akko had found it difficult to think of anything but Diana that whole time, so much so that it was difficult to focus on finding a way to speak with her alone.

After lunch Akko, Sucy and Lotte made their way to the history of witchcraft class. As they walked in Akko, as was now routine, looked for Diana and spotted her with an empty row of desks in front of her. In a voice much louder than she anticipated Akko exclaimed "Let's sit there" and pointed to the row in front of Diana and her friends. Sucy replied caustically "Isn't that where we normally sit in this class?", Akko retorted "Yes, well I like it there". The three girls made their way to the desks and Akko let Lotte go first so that Akko would be directly in front of Diana. Diana was writing something on a notebook with her head down. As Akko walked slowly along the row she willed with all her might for Diana to look up and just when she was thinking it was forlorn Diana glanced up, just for the slightest moment, and caught Akko's eye. Immediately a mighty grin erupted on Akko's face and Barbara and Hannah leapt at the chance to tease her, Barbara started the attack "What are you so happy about?" Hannah stepped in "I think she's happy she's kept her record as bottom in all her classes" Barbara was about to speak when Diana snapped "Please I'm trying to concentrate". Hannah and Barbara in unison said meekly "Sorry Diana".

All through the class Akko found it harder than usual to concentrate, knowing who was sitting behind her. Several times she tried to yawn and stretch in the hope of casually bending her head backwards enough to catch a glimpse, on the fourth attempt a sharp rebuke from the teacher about finding the lesson boring put an end to the ploy. The class finished and Akko started to put her books away when she heard Diana's voice from behind her "Hannah, Barbara I'll be going to the library this evening for some private study". Hannah replied "Yes Diana, should we save you a place at dinner?". Akko did not hear the reply as she was suddenly lost in thought, was it a message to her, Diana had spoken quite loudly, but it was noisy at the end of class. Sucy brought her out of her reverie "Earth to Akko." Akko snapped out of it "Yes...what?", Sucy snickered "You zoned out there, too much history fry your circuits?" Akko would have replied but caught sight of Diana walking down the steps. As when she sat down at the start of the class Diana glanced at her for the slightest moment, it was enough to convince Akko that she did want her to meet in the library. Akko would have gone anyway, but the affirmation made her want to run around the school until it was time to go to the library.

After the last class of the day Akko, Sucy and Lotte made their way to their room. Akko trying to avoid suspicion by not sprinting there grabbing her books and sprinting to the library. When they got to the room Akko told her friends that she wanted to do extra study and that she would see them later, to her relief neither Lotte or Sucy felt like putting in any extra time studying on a Friday evening and so Akko made her way to the library alone. After walking round the whole library to check if Diana was there, she decided to find an out of the way seat, but not too out of the way so that Diana would fail to find her. She sat, opened a couple of text books and looked blankly at them for the next half hour.

When Diana entered the library she made her way over to a desk a few down from Akko's and placed a couple of books and a writing pad on the desk. She then made her way over towards Akko, looking with feigned interest at the shelves of books as she walked. Akko had her locked in her sights and was wondering if she should go to her, but Diana's demeanour hinted to stay put. Just before she reached Akko's desk Diana turned down a row of book shelves, she turned to Akko and looked directly at her and then walked out of sight. Akko sprung to her feet and power-walked down the adjacent row of books and then waited at the far end. Diana appeared a few moments later and the two girls looked at each other before Diana spoke first "I...I thought we should talk and it will be quiet here...it was difficult to find an opportunity as you were with your friends", Akko blurted out with consternation "I was with my friends!?", Diana replied softly "Yes you have been and remember we are in a library". It was not the start to the conversation either girl had planned and it took both of them a moment to adjust, Akko was able to find her voice first "Diana" her well thought out lines suddenly seemed inadequate, however she pressed on "I...err...you know...appreciate what you did for me showing me what you did" Diana felt her heart sink as she felt Akko was about to politely draw a line under what had happened between them. Akko continued "I really appreciate it" the tiniest of smiles crept on to Akko's face as she reached the crucial part "..really appreciate, but I'm not sure I've got it perfect, I wondered if maybe you could show it to me again sometime...sometime soon?". Akko had never seen the look of delight that shone for a moment on Diana's face, it was so radiant that even with her best efforts to keep it under control it beamed out as she replied "Well yes of course I'd be happy to...Hannah and Barbara are planning to go into town tomorrow...why don't you come to my room in the morning and we can do it...I mean practice it". The girls agreed a time and then both took a random book from the shelf and went back to their desks.

Both girls woke early the next morning and lay in bed thinking about what the day would hold. After breakfast Diana said goodbye to her room-mates Hannah and Barbara as they set off for a day in town. Diana was getting so nervous that she barely ate anything. Akko was similarly afflicted and after she had made an excuse to Sucy and Lotte made her way towards Diana's room. Each step closer brought on more nerves and a sense of anticipation that she had never felt before. Akko knocked gently on the door and heard hurried foot steps approach and then open the door halfway. Diana was using the door to half shield herself "Come in Akko, Hannah and Barbara have left". Akko went in and saw that Diana was just wearing a towel, the feeling that Akko experienced on the way to the room seemed like nothing to what she was suddenly felt now. "Please take your shoes off and come with me". Akko did as asked and then followed Diana to her part of the room as they went Diana explained "I thought that it might be easier if we were both doing the spell at the same time, so I can guide you more effectively". Akko mind was racing and her mouth was left to it's own devices "well done Diana" Diana giggled and the tension in her body dropped down a notch, Akko giggled as well and then both of them started to giggle.

When the giggles died down Diana spoke again "I'm glad you remembered to bring your wand, you can change here if you like and use my robe again...I'll" she suddenly sped up "I'll wait in the bathroom" with that she disappeared.

Diana walked in to the bathroom and looked around. She had placed a few candles around the room, it had seemed a good idea a few minutes ago, but now she was not sure, was it too romantic, was Akko really here like she said to practice the spell, she certainly needed longer than everyone else with spells so maybe that was it. Diana then looked down at the towel. What was she thinking! Too provocative and too late now, but should she get in the bath with it on, maybe take it off and sit on the edge of the bath with it draped. Akko would be coming in soon. She took a deep breath and removed the towel and stepped inside the bath to wait. How should she stand, her hands in front of her or maybe behind her back, she put her face in her palms and then heard the door open and she lifted her head slightly to see and then dropped her hands to her side and watched as Akko entered the room with no trace of clothing or the robe, as she moved with small footsteps across the room. Akko reached the bath and Diana held out a hand to help her in which Akko took and then they stood facing each other in the bath. They looked in to each others eyes for what seemed to both of them a long time. Diana broke the silence as she reached to the little table by the bath and picked up the bottle of godiva potion "It works well as an exfoliant even when not removing hair" Akko looked blank "It's good for the skin" Akko nodded and held out her hands and Diana poured some of the liquid into them. "I prepared some hot water in the jug on the shelf to help make the lather. You can lather yourself up all over" Akko asked "What about, you know hair". Diana laughed and twirled her blonde hair with a finger "Oh no, it has no effect on this hair". The girls proceeded to lather themselves, until they were covered everywhere they could reach, all the while casting quick looks to the other girl. Diana picked up her wand from the shelf with a hand that was slightly trembling. Diana tried to be as confident as her nerves would allow.

"Now listen carefully and repeat the incantation after me as I cast the spell on the lather on you and when you're done you can cast it on me". Akko's eyes widened "Cast it on you", "Yes Akko I have faith in you. When you get more advanced you can remove the whole lather in one go, however I think it best we go bit by bit for now. Are you ready?" Akko nodded and Diana started to remove the lather, each time Akko would say lalarnium relainium at the same time as Diana. Starting with her feet Diana pointed the wand and bit by bit her legs were revealed, then her arms. She turned around and her back and bum were uncovered, then her neck, breasts, belly and finally her waistline. Each time Diana felt warmer and her heart beat harder. Diana stood looking at the athletic figure in front of her, her voice faltered as she spoke "Y-you try now".

Akko, suddenly reached and picked her wand up from the shelf, with a wave of her hand she shouted lalarnium relainium and pointed the wand in a swift twirling movement starting at Diana's neck and moving quickly down to her feet. The magical lather sparkled away from all over Diana's body as the last sparkle vanished Akko threw her wand down out of the bath and moved towards Diana, Diana reached out to grab Akko's waist as Akko raised her lips to Diana's and they kissed. Akko's hands reached up and cupped Diana's head gently easing it down towards her. Diana in turn let her hands reach round Akko's back until they met and then pulled the girl towards her, pressing her willing breasts against her. Akko started to lift herself on to her toes and Diana's hands moved down to rest on her pert bottom. Akko felt this and pulled Diana closer before releasing her hands as Diana did likewise. It was Diana who spoke first "I'd like to..." Akko broke in on her sentence "go to the bed". Diana reply was just a whisper, but her desire was unmistakable "...yes".

The girls moved away from each other just enough to give themselves space and then holding hands stepped out of the bath. Hand in hand they glided to Diana's bed. Diana threw back the covers and gestured for Akko to get in. Akko knelt on the bed and with a little roll made her way to the middle to face Diana who followed her in and then pulled the covers over them. They moved close and kissed briefly several times as they found a comfortable position for their bodies. Lying down meant that their breasts could touch, the sensation made Akko let out a little moan. Their kissing grew deeper and longer, their youthful lips parting as teenage tongues met eager an accomplice. Akko's left hand started to move down Diana's body, slowly caressing warm skin. Diana's right hand reciprocated and moved down to rest on Akko's thigh. In unison they moved their hands to give the slightest touch to each others maidenhood. The effect was immediate for both of them as their mouths parted from their intense kissing and each girl let out a whimper. With their eyes locked both girls increasingly felt the other's girls fingers gently caressing their most private area.

Although their hands moved like mirror images, their expressions showed their different souls. Akko's wide eyes and expressive face reflected each pang of pleasure and new sensation of touch delivered by the angelically beautiful girl touching her. Diana's face was serene the only movements were her tongue playing with her lips and the fluttering of her eye lashes. As with their faces their voices showed their differences. Akko made a new sound for each caress of Diana's long slender fingers. Diana was silent except for the slightest whimpers at each of Akko's tender touches.

Their fingers both started to move more frequently to each others excited sweet spot, until they became the only two things in their universe. Akko was the first to climax her body convulsing in ecstasy, her moans died away as her whole being became focused in the tiny part of herself that a goddess was blessing with boundless pleasure. In her bliss Akko's hand pressed down on to Diana's shiny valley and a finger entered into the enveloping warmth. At this Diana felt her whole body burning like a furnace of pleasure and buried her face between the pillow and Akko's chin, her teeth bit down on her bottom lip and then with a mighty roar exclaimed "FFFFuaccaahhh, fffucck, fuck fuck fuck...fffffuck".

Both girls bodies slowly came to rest and their minds returned from the great galaxy of carnal pleasure they had been transported to. Akko slowly moved her hand from Diana, she could feel the effects of her lovemaking and brought her hand in front of her face to examine her prize. She put each finger into her mouth slowly pulling them out as if tasting the finest honey. Diana's face was still buried under Akko's and her body limp. Akko moved back slightly and raised her head and said with concern "Diana?". Diana slowly lifted her face away from the pillow, her clear blue eyes were moistened with tears, her lower lip tremulous. She moved her head further back and watched as Akko studied her closely with a look of the deepest concern and thought. After a few seconds Akko moved her arms to embrace Diana, Akko squeezed her tight and said with a voice more solemn than any oath "I won't leave you". She held Diana like that for a long time as Diana sobbed. When she felt the tears had finished Akko lent back and lay flat on the bed, pulling Diana with her so that she ended up with Diana's head resting on her right shoulder. Diana moved her right leg and entwined it with Akko's pulling their young bodies together.

They lay embracing each other for some time, Diana's eyes closed and Akko looking up at the ceiling. Akko mused "I don't think I've ever heard you swear before". Diana laughed and opened her eyes "You know I don't think I have ever sworn before...maybe....maybe you could see if you can make me do it again". Akko smiled and replied with gleeful menace "maybe I will". 

The End


End file.
